The A-Team: Darkness in Paradise
by Ariston-1
Summary: Prowling the Caribbean Ocean, a renegade Submarine attacks Civilian shipping. Calling upon a damaged and broken old soldier, he is once again called too stop the attacks and face his demons.
1. Chapter 1

Being a child of the 80's, this show was amazing. recently I've gone darker with a few Stories... The A-Team could be fun too play with.

**_The A-Team:_**  
**_Darkness in Paradise_**

As a seemingly unstoppable force, it sailed the ocean waves praying on transport and small cruise ships picking each of them off one at a time and hiding in the depths of the ocean as the search and rescue ships surrounded it's crippled targets, surfacing only briefly to pick off the rescue vessels one at a time and then leaving the area as the surface of the ocean burned from the leaking fuel of the destroyed ships and bodies which floated on the ocean surface. Returning too it's homeport for resupply and refuel, the renegade vessel had become a series threat to the shipping lanes as a special task force of combined services where dispatched too search for the as of yet, unidentified submarine. Salvaged from the ocean floor and brought back to an old abandoned Submarine base discovered by accident on an isolated island, the vessel was rebuilt by what would become it's crew and support staff on a deadly mission to strike terror into the hearts and minds of all major powers within its deadly range.

For eight months, the deadly submarine and her crew prowled the ocean like a predator with almost impunity as they destroyed vessels and raided ships of worth for vital supplies and whatever bounty they had onboard.

An emergency session of the United Nations Command Council had been assembled too discuss the deadly attacks by the vessel which they had now codenamed '_Viking_'. With the highest ranking officials from several militaries across the globe assembled in a Top Secret location, the meeting had begun under the strictest of security procedures.

"I agree with the General, we still have no idea who commands this boat or where they are hiding. We must act now!" An Admiral yelled with frustration.

"Agreed! For eight months, this Submarine has attacked, raided and destroyed any vessel they come across, leaving no survivors. This must end and end NOW!"

"Then we are all agreed. As of now, the combined force of this council and our respective military forces will work together bring the crew too justice" Replied a Second General.

"It is not justice we require General Hollis, it is vengeance. We have suffered more losses then any other during their reign of terror"

"Admiral Floris, Vengeance is not on the agenda here. With your agreement, I would like too contact…"

"Who?" Floris said with a dark smile.

"The less you know, the better. Plausible deniability on this subject, if this is discovered the repercussions on this could be… disastrous for all concerned"

"Then we are agreed on this subject" Called out the senior officer. "General West, you have the authority of this command council. However, we shall make our own… preparations. USS Lincoln Battle Group is currently in the region in order too hunt down the Submarine, as a contingency, I have also dispatched the USS Dallas SSN-700 on a seek and destroy mission. General West, make your call… this meeting as adjourned"

Two Months Later…

Sat alone sipping on a glass of old Scotch Whiskey he turned the page of the old book given too him by an old friend, his military career was over many years ago. However, sometimes when a subject matter required a less then legal approach, he was called in by his former superior officers to tackle whatever crisis had arisen. On his last '_Assignment_' for the military he lost an old friend and former mentor too enemy fire, a loss which still haunts his every waking hour as he ran over the incident play by play, every bullet fired from his gun and every mistake he had made which cost the life of his oldest and closest friend, Colonel John '_Hannibal_' Smith. Shortly after the assignment, his remaining team members has severed their ties too him and gone in their separate ways, he had seen nor heard from them since that day, eight months ago.

For the past eight months, he had trained himself excessively, training his body and mind to become better then he once was. Officially still an outcast within the United States Armed Forces, he had gathered all of his belongings stored away in secret locations around the United States and disappeared onto a small private island deep in the Caribbean Ocean. Hidden half underground and surrounded by large trees, his home held very few of the comforts he had been used too during what he considered too be his former life with his friends, his team and co-accused. Allowing himself the small comfort of a small padded leather chair, a small table and a bed in which he rarely slept, he rarely left his private retreat, leaving only for supplies such as food he could not catch in waters which surrounded his island and fresh water. With all that remained if his Scotch Whiskey in the half empty bottle before him he sat reading the final page of the only book he could bring along with him.

Reading the final paragraph, he closed the book, smiling slightly as he stood from the chair he threw the book into the small fireplace before him watched it burn with a look of content on his weary face. Looking at what remained of the whiskey in the bottle, he walked towards the fire and poured it on the fire as he smiled slightly at severing the last tie too his former life. In the distance, the sound of humming caught his attention. Sighing deeply too himself, he walked towards the fire and reached for the only weapon he brought with him onto the island for self defence, a 30-06 M1 Garand Rifle modified with a sniper scope and a larger capacity magazine. Loading the weapon, he wrapped the strap around his arm ready for a fight as he walked up the stone steps leading out of the house and towards the shoreline before him.

Peering through the scope, he knelt down as he saw a small military boat bouncing on the waves before a large US Nuclear Submarine. Moaning too himself, he threw the rifle over his left shoulder as he walked towards the shore with his fists clenched as the boat reached the shore and three officers stepped off with their weapons trained as an Admiral stepped off the boat and walked towards him with a large folder in his left hand.

"You're a hard man too find Lieutenant" The Admiral Smiled.

"I told you, I'm done with you and your… missions!" He snapped.

"We need your help. We have a… serious situation Lieutenant"

"Former Lieutenant… get off my property or I will shoot you" He replied with force.

"Lieutenant!" The Admiral barked.

"Get back in your launch, and get lost. You have… ten seconds"

Slowly, the three large officers circled around him as the Admiral stepped forwards slowly. After honing his senses, his body and mind since his arrival on his private retreat, his physical appearance had changed towards a large muscular stature. Quickly reacting too the threat of the three men surrounding him, he stepped towards his left as he grabbed the first officer, a junior Lieutenant. Punching him in his jaw, he quickly spun around as the two large men clenched their fists and stepped closer. Spinning on his heels, he kicked the second officer in his chest with a powerful kick sending him crashing too the ground hard. Avoiding a punch from the third officer, he grabbed his arm and spun him around, quickly reaching for the officer's standard issue sidearm as he once again spun the officer around and kicked him hard in his jaw and raised the gun on the Admiral before him. Clapping his hands, he stepped forwards as he spoke.

"Impressive Lieutenant, I see your self imposed isolation has not dulled your senses… or your reflexes"

"Get off my island… NOW!" He demanded as he pulled back the hammer on the pistol.

"Are you going too take on the entire Sub? If you kill me, you'll have too!" The Admiral laughed.

"It's possible. Once more, get off my island, take these… sailors with you and get that Boomer out of my waters Admiral Denning!"

"Peck, listen too me… I know what happened to Smith. I read the reports, all of them. If you want payback… I can help"

"Already done, the Cartel was destroyed… I made sure of that. Now… leave!" He said as he raised his rifle with one hand, and aimed at the Admiral.

"Give me five minutes of your time if your not convinced after that… I'll leave!"

Lowering the rifle slowly, he nodded as he looked at the large US Navy Submarine off the coast as snipers took their aim at him with deadly intent as four red dots appeared on his chest and forehead.

"Five minutes, alone" He nodded.

Entering the home he had made for himself years ago, he stood next too a small table as the Admiral threw down the file as looked around.

"Spartan, I like it"

"4 Minutes, 20 seconds" He grunted.

"Several months ago, an unknown submarine possibly a salvaged nuclear vessel began too attack, raid and destroy shipping not far from here. Codenamed '_Viking_' by the UN command council all assets have been dispatched too locate and destroy the vessel…"

"3 Minutes…" He sighed.

"We believe that it is the last remnants of the Cartel you destroyed several months ago"

"Impossible, no one survived… I made sure of that!" Peck smiled darkly.

"Intel reports that are led by a man named… Muetre. It's Spanish for…"

"Death, I know. What does this have to do with me?"

"For three days, the sub was ghosted by a British Sub, on the forth day… contact was lost it was believed destroyed. Two weeks ago, the British Sub was involved in a raid… it destroyed several vessels in the Caribbean. We believe they are using the sub for their own needs…"

Slowly, the Admiral picked up the file and pulled out a small grainy photograph of a tall man.

"This is the only image we have of this… Muetre. A recon photo taken by a drone, it was shot down shortly afterwards"

"All very fascinating Admiral… you're time is almost up"

"You're the best of what's left Peck, we need you. Work with us one more time. Complete this mission, you're record will be cleaned and your pension reinstated… you'll be a free man Peck, I give you my word" The Admiral said proudly.

"I've been down this road before Denning, and been burned for it. I'm sorry… I'm not interested. Your time is up. Leave!"

"Of course. Sorry too disturb you Lieutenant… former Lieutenant. I'll leave the file with you, the Dallas will remain in the region incase you change your mind. Read the file Peck… more is going on around here then you know. Good day"

Saluting the former Lieutenant firmly, Peck nodded slightly as the Admiral left the house as the three larger guards stood nursing their wounds.

Night time fell over the island as off shore, the large US Navy Submarine remained stationary as Peck stood on the shore looking at the large vessel before him. Tempted as he was too take on the one last mission for his former government and the offer of a clean record almost tipped the balance, however the prospect of the once powerful Cartel being in position of possibly two Nuclear Submarines was too much for him too even imagine. By the light of the moon and the small camp fire on the beach, he read the file carefully taking in every piece of information his tired mind could assimilate. Nevertheless, the one thing that really caught his attention was the prospect of revenge against the remnants of the Cartel for the murder of his old friend, mentor and commanding officer. With the sun on the horizon, the next watch had been posted on the Submarine's Conning tower, ordered too monitor the island by the Admiral, two junior officers peered through binoculars at the quiet island before them as they exchanged a brief conversation.

"I hear this guy is supposed to be some badass!"

"Poole, I've heard of this guy. He evaded capture for almost a decade. I did my thesis on this guy and his team mates… they're almost legends"

"Give me a break" Poole laughed.

"No I'm serious… I was up here when Denning and three others visited. He took the guards down with ease, I've never seen anyone move that fast. The Cap'n ordered snipers up here, just incase. I heard a story once, he broke out of prison… stole a car, travelled eighteen miles into town, he bought eight packs of smokes, two bottles of whiskey and TV. He then drove back too the prison, broke back in. when the guards came too check on him, he was smoking a large cigar, watching TV while he drank the whiskey…. He even refilled the gas tank on the Warden's car and took it through a car wash before he came back"

"Yeah right…" Poole laughed.

"Actually… it was three bottles of whisky, a DVD player with in build TV and a box of cigars!" A voice called.

Looking around the Conn quickly, Poole looked over the side of the large tower a man was sat on the hull of the Submarine with a fishing rod hanging in the water. Smiling he looked up at the shocked men and waved as he continued.

"And the warden… I sold his car and bought him a new one, just for fun!"

"What the hell?" Poole said in shock. "Security!"

"Not needed. Permission too come on board?" He winked.

"Admiral Denning to the Conn please… Admiral Denning…"

Welcomed onboard by a shocked crew, former Lieutenant Templeton Peck followed Admiral Tyler Denning through the vessel towards the wardroom as Denning smiled and spoke quickly.

"Nice trick, how did you get up there so easily?"

"Trade secrets…" Peck replied with a slight laugh.

"What changed your mind Peck?"

"I owe the Cartel a few… bullets" He smiled darkly. "Unfortunately for you guys, it ain't the Cartel. Not their M-O… this is something else, the Cartel go in guns blazing, these attacks are methodical, planned down the last contingency. It's a military force on a military operation…"

"How do you know that?" Denning said with shock.

"It's in the report… between the lines, you need too know where too look. Now, what do you want me to do about it?"

Opening the door to the Wardroom, the Admiral stepped inside followed by Peck as two of the large and bruised guards stood next too the door as it closed behind them.

"Take a seat Mister Peck"

"Of course" He smiled with sarcasm.

"We have one man on the inside, his last report said he needs an extraction, ASAP…"

"That's my job?" He sighed.

"Not quiet, he has intel on the identity of this Muetre. You're assignment is to extract our man on the inside and then go after Muetre, we want him alive Peck…"

"Who is the contact?" He sighed.

"A former… friend. He was the only man crazy enough too do this" Denning smiled.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Sorry. Former Captain H.M. Murdock is your contact" Denning laughed.

"Well, this is going to be fun. I haven't spoke too him since…"

"I know. He doesn't know you're coming, be careful Peck. You're not officially working with us on this"

"I know the routine Denning" He smiled.

"We're sending you along with one of ours. Lieutenant Junior Sam Rosen has volunteered…"

"No! I work alone" He protested.

"Not on this, this is too important. Rosen knows more about this incident then anyone…" Denning said firmly.

Walking towards the door, he opened it as he spoke aloud.

"Rosen, get in here!"

Stepping away from the door, a young woman entered the Wardroom dressed in civilian clothing, saluting the Admiral and the Lieutenant before he, she smiled as she walked towards him.

"Sir, it's an honour…"

"Out of the question Denning. She's a kid!"

"I am well versed in self defence and an accomplished pilot sir"

"No!" Peck yelled.

"This matter is not open to debate Mister Peck. She's on the mission… Ensign Williams, inform the captain too set for the Lincoln battle group"

"Aye sir!" Ensign Williams replied.

"Mister Peck, I am not a kid. I am 21..."

"Ohh perfect!"

"Sir, I know this mission. Like it our not, you're stuck with me on this one" She smiled firmly.

"Then… stay out of my way. I'm not going too pick you up every time you fall" He grunted.

"One more thing sir… I'm also a field medic and Captain Murdock… is my Uncle!"

"Ahh Perfect!" He moaned.

Transferring too the Aircraft Carrier USS Lincoln, Peck and Rosen where once again briefed on the mission by the senior staff of the aircraft carrier before boarding a small aircraft modified for this specific mission. Stripped down too it's barest essentials and refitted with extra fuel tanks for the mission. Equipped with the necessary weapons, explosives and supplies, Lieutenant Rosen sat in the pilot seat as she looked over the controls of the aircraft while Peck sat next too her.

"You do know how too fly this thing, right?"

"I've been flying since I was tall enough too reach the controls sir, it's just… been awhile and I am not familiar with this design" She smiled slightly.

"Ohh, perfect!" He groaned slightly.

"What do you imagine this is?" She laughed.

"Just… make this thing go Lieutenant, let's get this over with!"

Under the cover of night, the aircraft was thrown into the air by the powerful catapults on the deck of the carrier. Instantly diving the aircraft, she levelled off close too the surface of the water for a moment as she smiled too herself while she looked at her partner as he grabbed his seat almost in terror.

"Who the hell taught you too fly?"

"My Uncle!" She laughed.

"Ahh Shit!" He said quickly.

After three hours of silence, with the engines the only sound which echoed through the aircraft. Smiling slightly, Peck examined the mission briefing once more as she spoke.

"We're close… shutting down the engines"

"What?" He yelled.

"We'll glide the rest of the way. Prep the gear…"

"What-what are you talking about?"

"We're bailing out. The plane will crash into the ocean on the far side, out of range"

"Okay?" He moaned slightly.

As the backdoor opened, Peck pushed a small crate out of the back of the aircraft while she stepped too his side, pulling on a parachute. For a moment, she stopped at the large open door as her eyes widened slightly.

"Okay?" He smiled.

"No, I've never done this before… in this way I mean!" She mumbled.

"Relax Sam… take a deep breath and go… no I mean go, now!"

Landing on the island, they both removed an hid their parachutes before they located the supply crate they had brought with them. Removing the supplies and packing them away in the backpacks they carried, they once again hid the parachute and crate before they continued with the mission at hand.

_Four Hours Later__…_

Choosing the right time, for the mission with a new moon and heavy cloud cover, they both lay on the ground overlooking the formerly abandoned Submarine Base as two large Submarines where being stocked for yet another mission. Looking through her binoculars, Sam spoke quietly as she reported too Peck.

"That must be it"

"You think? Unless you flew over the wrong island"

"Funny, very funny. Now what?"

"We wait Lieutenant, we wait" He smiled.

"What for?"

"The right moment. I count almost a hundred down there, no telling how many are on those Subs"

Looking closer at the men below, she focused her binoculars once more as she spoke.

"Nine o'clock… check out the uniforms"

"British uniforms… could be the crew, a slave labour?"

"Doubtful, check out the tats on his left arm" She whispered.

"Cartel marks… damn it, the intel was wrong" He said with anger. "Wait… look!"

"What are they doing?" She said firmly. "Ohh shit!"

In the far left of the base, one man slipped behind a crate, with no one watching, he ran for the water before as a single gunshot was heard echoing through the facility below and the sailor fell into the ocean and floated on the surface with his face down in the water. Seconds later, four men with automatic weapons stepped too the dock and fired into the body as a figure walked towards them half hidden by the roof.

"That must be Muetre!" She said. "I can make the shot, hand me that…"

"No! they'll make us if we do. No telling how many are back there. It'll be light soon, let's make camp in that cave we passed up on the ridge… we'll move in under cover of darkness"

"They could all be dead by then, not too mention those subs could be launched" She whispered firmly.

"We have no other choice. This is a recovery mission first… trust me, I've done this before" He smiled slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking shelter deep inside a cave away from the only entrance, a small lamp proved the only light a heat as the young Lieutenant Rosen warmed up a food ration pack while the aging Peck sipped on a small cup of water as he watched her closely.

"What?" She moaned. "Stop looking at me like that"

"Sorry, you're Murdock's Niece? I didn't know had any brothers or sisters"

"Actually, he doesn't. You really don't remember me sir?" She smiled slightly. "Montana, Leesburg Farm… almost fifteen years ago?"

"Leesburg Farm… that was you?" He laughed slightly.

"Yes sir, a very long time ago. My family was being… aggressively took over by a loan shark. You and your team helped us out after my dad broke his back. I never forgot what you did for us, after he was discharged from the V-A Hospital, Murdock came back… he became one of the family, stayed on as pilot and crop duster, taught me how to fly the old duster we had. I called him Uncle H.M…"

"I remember you now, little girl with pigtails and a funny little smile, you couldn't have been more then eight back then"

"Six, actually. I had such a crush on you as I grew up. H.M wrote me almost once a months when he left, telling me what he could about your adventures, growing up I wanted to be just like you guys" She smiled slightly.

"So why the Navy?"

"Seemed like the right choice for me. I'd never seen the ocean. When I heard that we where going after you, I signed on right away… I had the biggest crush on you when I was growing up. You and your team where my heroes"

"Yeah, look what that got me, an empty island and isolation from the world" He smiled darkly.

"Face, can I call you that?"

"NO!" He said sternly. "My birth name… is Richard Bancroft, most people call me… Peck"

"Richard… is Rick okay?" She smiled slightly.

"Why not!" He sighed.

"Rick, H.M never turned his back on you like Bosco… Truth be told, he tried too find you many times. I have his last letter, if you want too read it?"

Reaching into her jacket pocket, she pulled out a small folded piece of paper and handed it too him as he looked at it carefully before he handed it back and shook his head.

"No, why reopen old wounds" He said quietly.

"Rick, I suggest you read it. As the only officer on this mission…"

"No. Listen, it's going to be a long night. I recommend you try and get some sleep, I'll take first watch… I'll wake you in four hours"

"Listen too me Rick, there are lots of things you don't know, things you should know about"

Arguing back and forwards, she finally relented as he stood and walked towards the opening of the cave. After two hours, he looked back into the cave at the letter sitting on his chair. Cursing to himself, he walked towards the chair and sat down as he picked up the letter and began too read it too himself.

_Hello Sammy, it's me again._

_I tried, I tried everything I could but still nothing. I heard about the attack… it's him, I know it is. He blames himself for what happened, the truth is… it was my fault all of it. He never knew Sam, he never knew. You see, it was his job, the whole thing and he put himself in harm's way and it cost us the life of the best of us. But… it's not that simple Sam, it never is you see, I saw the trap, but didn't react quickly enough and now our friend is dead.  
He tried everything he could too get to him, I wish that I could fix this, I wish I could tell him everything but I can't even find the stubborn ass. I fear for the worst Sam, I fear that something has happened too him and his gone and it's all my fault.  
I'm going too try one more time too find him, if I don't it's up too you. Will you please do what you can too find my old friend and explain everything? I know you will do all you can too put things right_

_This will be the last letter I will write for awhile, I have too go away, I can't say where or when I will contact you again, just know that I will…_

_H.M!_

Wiping a single tear from his left cheek, the tired aging warrior placed the letter back on the small foldable chair. Walking back towards the entrance of the cave he took a deep breath as he whispered slightly to himself. '_Murdock you crazy ass. It was my mission…_' As he stood looking out over the island before him, the dark and painful memories came running back too him like a tidal wave of pain. Grabbing the sides of his head he clenched his eyes shut as once again the pain ran through his mind.

_Eight Months Ago…_

It was a simple covert operation for the small team of aging Special Forces, a simple recovery of a Diplomat's Daughter whom has been held too ransom by a small Cartel hidden in South America. Little was known about the identity of the leader of the Cartel, only that he or she had gathered together the some of the most deadly members of other Cartels and had slowly begun too move in on their territories causing yet another Cartel War. Out numbered, out gunned and out manned, they had somehow managed too destroy several of the smaller criminal organisations and assimilate them into their own. The hostage they had been sent too recover was the 18 year old daughter of a prominent Diplomat in South America, with the mission plan laid out before them, they entered into the compound under the cover of a new moon. Bosco Albert Baracus, or simply '_B.A_' as he was known would split off and secure a vehicle as well as an exit route while Murdock would create the distraction needed as Hannibal and Face would locate the Hostage for retrieval. With their trademark Ruger Mini-14 weapons modified for full automatic fire ready, they moved silently through the compound towards the building where the young woman was being held.

Silently approaching the door, Hannibal peered inside the small window and nodded as he saw the young woman bound and gagged in the corner of the room, signalling too his old friend with hand signals, Face picked the lock carefully before Hannibal opened the door slowly before they both stepped inside. Terrified at the strangers in the room with her, she nervously shook her head as tears rolled down her face. Swinging the gun onto his left shoulder, Face walked towards her as she attempted too back into the corner.

"Easy, easy… you're going to be okay. We're here too get you out" He whispered.

Removing the gag from her mouth, she wept as he untied the binds on her hands and feet carefully while Hannibal guarded the only door in the room.

"Your Father sent us, this is Hannibal, I'm Face… can you walk?"

"Y-Y-Yes!" She stuttered in fear.

"Stay behind me, keep low and move silently, we don't want too let anyone know what is happening, until we're long gone!"

"I'll do what I can" She said nervously once more.

"How many guards have you seen?" Face said carefully as he walked towards the exit.

"Different each time, 10, maybe 15"

"Adds up with our count!" Hannibal said firmly. "Keep low, let's go!"

Moving silently through the compound, they avoided search lights and any lit area as they ducked behind crates, barrels and vehicles until they reached the fence from which they entered. With Murdock now at their side, they quietly slipped through the wooded area until they reached a small deep black van stolen from nearby. Slipping inside, they pushed the van down a large hill, using the vehicle's own mass it bounced down the hill until the engine started under the expert hands of the large driver and drove towards the rendezvous point near a small and isolated airfield.

As they arrived, a small twin engine aircraft stood silently on the makeshift runway as B.A looked on nervously.

"Okay, I'll get on the plane, but this is the last time Fools!" He demanded.

"Hey, B.A. this is it, this is the last one… have I ever lied too you?" Hannibal laughed.

Looking back towards Face, B.A smirked slightly as he turned back towards his old friend sat in the passenger seat next too him.

"Alright Face, this is your Rodeo, what now?"

"B.A, slash the lights… let them know we're here" Face smiled.

As the lights on the van flashed quickly, a single light from a cigarette flashed in the small aircraft before them. Nodded slightly, both Face and Hannibal exited the van with the young woman at their side as Murdock and B.A kept a close eye on their surroundings, slowly and carefully approaching the aircraft, one of the doors opened as a tall, smartly dressed man exited and walked towards them slowly.

"Very impressive work Mister Peck, I see you have brought everything that I asked for"

"Payment in full Cortez…"

"Of course, you are a man of your word, as am I!" He smiled slightly.

Raising his left hand slowly, he snapped his fingers. From the tree line at their left, a single bullet ripped through the air and slammed into the young woman's chest, knocking her off her feet, she slammed into the ground hard as both Peck and Smith raised their weapons while gun shots exploded from all around them. As they ran towards the van behind them, both B.A and Murdock fired their own weapons while their team members ran towards them under a hail of bullet fire.

Face had finally reached the safety of the van, turning slowly he looked behind him as the well-dressed man raised a pistol and fired off one shot. He could almost see the bullet rip through the air and impact Hannibal in his left shoulder, throwing him off his feet and towards the ground hard. Raising his own weapon quickly, he attempted too fire at the well-dressed man only for the sound of a click too echo from the weapon in his hand.

"_HANNIBAL!_" He cried out, seemingly in slow motion.

Bullets ripped past him as he broke into a sprint towards his injured friend.

"_GO!_" Hannibal yelled.

"NO!"

"Get lost! That's an order!"

Pain shot through his right leg as the warmth of his own blood began to fill his senses, ignoring the pain in his leg he almost reached his injured friend as yet another bullet exploded in slow motion from the gun in the hands of the unknown man and slammed into Hannibal's chest spraying his blood onto Peck's face as he dropped too his side.

"Go!" He gurgled slightly.

"I'm not leaving you here…" Peck said quickly.

The sound of a revolver cocking in his left ear caught his attention as Hannibal placed his own gun in Face's hand and nodded slightly, seemingly with his last breath. Tears rolled down his cheek as he took the gun and stood as he raised the gun in his hand towards the well-dressed man and fired as many shots as he could while he ran towards the safety of the van.

_Eight Hours Later…_

The disastrous mission had taken it's toll on the survivors, sat alone in a small room they looked at each other in shock as they attempted too piece together what had happened and more importantly, why.

"You left him, you left him too die!" B.A said harshly.

"He was already dead. I could see it in his eyes B.A…"

"You don't know that Fool!"

"I do, okay, I do! What the hell happened, who was that guy and who was that girl we… sent too her death?"

"I keep telling you, I don't know"

"It wasn't my fault…"

"You did brake the rules Faceman…" Murdock sighed. "… and it was your mission. One last big score, remember. You said that…"

"I know that. A simple search and rescue, I bet you it was that Damned Cartel, Cortez is the leader of that Cartel… I will guarantee you that" Face said with anger.

"You're wrong Faceman…" Murdock sighed. "It wasn't him, it was a grab for power. That girl was the leader of the Cartel, Cortez just took over…"

"How do you know that?" B.A grunted.

"Doesn't it make sense? Either she was in charge or someone related too her. Think about it, this mysterious leader of the Cartel had never been seen, no photos, no name…"

"Shut up _FOOL!_" B.A Yelled. Slowly he turned towards Face as he stood. "I know one thing, we're through… if I see you again, I'll burry you!" He growled.

_Present Day…_

Wiping the tears from his war weary face, he looked out of the cave entrance before him. Deep in the trees, a darkened form moved quickly from view, pulling the pistol from his hip, he carefully walked out of the cave and looked around the tree line before he broke into a powerful spring across into the wooded area, following the blackened out form. His powerful arms and legs pushed his silently through the trees as he gained on the figure before him, seeing his opportunity, he leaped onto the figure as the both crashed too the ground and struggled for the gun which had slipped out of his hand. Quickly slamming his right elbow into the face of the figure, he reached for the gun and stood with the weapon expertly trained on the figure as it slowly stood and removed it's hood as a look of deep shock ran over his face at who had been revealed too him.

In the old and abandoned Submarine base, three large men stood around in a corner as they spoke quietly while a forth smaller man walked towards them.

"Jose, a patrol has discovered this item in the woods" He said carefully.

"That is a parachute…"

"Yes sir, it was discovered by a patrol not long ago, it was half buried under dirt and branches"

"Send out the patrols, we have guests" Jose said firmly.

"Should you not inform… _HIM?_" The small man said nervously.

"I-I-I will do it…" He stammered quickly.

A look of shock ran across the three men as Jose stood shuffling his feet with nerves. Over the past month, they had lost many colleagues to the one known only as Muetre, a dark and dangerous American operative whom had taken over the operation for his own dark needs. Once considered a great leader by his people, now a highly dangerous criminal. Since he took over the whole operation after the destruction of the old Cartel at the hands of one man as of yet, unknown. He was greatly feared amongst the remaining Cartel members and those whom had been forced too work for him as slave labour. Once the British Submarine had been captured by an amazing and highly dangerous plan, he had any officer above he rank of Sub-Lieutenant executed by the remaining crew as an example of what would happen too all of them if they disobeyed him.

Slowly, Jose walked towards a large office in the rear of the launch bay where the two large Submarines where being held. Taking a deep breath, he firmly knocked on the door before he entered and bowed slightly with respect as he approached the small desk in the centre of the room.

"Sir, I have some… information for you"

"What?" Muetre growled.

"Our Patrols have recovered a Parachute from the woods sir, it was buried under soil"

"I see" He said darkly.

"The Chute appears to be of American design" He said nervously.

"I see, then we have guests. Search the island, bring anyone you find too me"

"As you wish sir, one more thing…"

"What is it?"

"Several hours ago, a large explosion was detected out at sea… perhaps an aircraft had crashed into the ocean, however we detected no sound nor any…"

"Why am I just hearing of this now?" Muetre grunted harshly.

"At the time, we thought nothing of it sir…"

A single click and gun shot echoed through the office as Jose stood, frozen too the spot as the warm feeling of blood trickled from his left shoulder while the man stood and walked towards him with his silver automatic pistol raised and aimed between his eyes as he smiled.

"You where told to notify me of anything… out of the ordinary. Do you know what will happen too you now?"

"It, it was my fault sir. Forgive me, I will find those whom have entered your island…"

"No, you won't"

Smiling darkly, Muetre squeezed the trigger on his gun as the bullet exploded from the barrel and impacted the terrified man between his eyes, killing him instantly. As the body fell too the floor, he squeezed the trigger over and over again until all 15 bullets had been fired as outside the office, everyone looked around with fear as he walked towards the open door and smiled as he spoke.

"Find those who dare invade my island, bring them too me. You and you…" He pointed towards two young me. "… Clean up this mess and leave the body for the animals, I believe it is close too feeding time" He smiled darkly.


	3. Chapter 3

Jumping awake, she looked around as three large and sweaty men stood over her laughing, with her gun out her reach she crawled backwards into a corner as they walked towards her slowly with their eyes running over her figure with dark and twisted smile on their faces which made her afraid for her own safety.

"Well little one… you are very attractive" One man smiled.

"We should inform _HIM_ of this…" A second man called out.

"Not yet, I wish too have my… fun… with her" The first man laughed.

Reaching behind her, Sam Rosen grabbed a large rock and squeezed as they slowly walked towards her laughing while the second man stood between them.

"No. you can not do this. He will kill us, all of us. Any prisoners are to be brought before him… unharmed!"

"We have served him well, we deserve a little… break!" The first man laughed.

Clenching the rock in her fist tightly, she slowly stood with her back pressed against the wall behind her as she assessed her odds against the three large men. Slowly, the first man walked towards and licked his lips slowly as he examined her figure once more. Reaching out too her, he pulled her close too him,, his foul stench filled her nostrils as he breathed heavily onto her neck while he smiled. With all of the power she could muster, she slammed the rock into the side of his head with a crunch as a look of shock rippled across his face before he fell too the floor.

Stepping too her left, she circled around the remaining two men as the looked on in shock at what had just happened while the first man lay on the floor, bleeding from a large wound on the side of his head.

As if too taunt her, the third man smiled as she looked at the gun on the floor between them.

"Take it, go on… take it!" He laughed.

Knowing that her reflexes where swift, but not swift enough as his hand hovered over the pistol on his belt, she shook her head slowly as he walked towards her laughing slightly at the look of terror in her eyes. Reaching out, he grabbed her throat and picked her up off her feet as he examined her face with a dark smile and spoke too his companion.

"She is a spirited one. Something that I will break her of" He laughed.

"NO!" His companion yelled. "We have our orders…."

Her eyes widened as a muffled crack was heard from behind the large man holding her and finally, the sickening sound of a blade tearing through flesh. As his hands released her, she fell too the ground as the man fell on top of her, bleeding from his throat. Pushing the body off her, she looked up in shock as Peck stood over her with a large bloody knife in his hand.

"Are you okay?" He said with concern.

"No alright, I'm not okay… where the hell did you go?" She wept slightly.

"Scouting the area. We should get rid of these bodies before more arrive…"

"What?" She yelled. "Are you NUTS?"

"Calm down!" He said calmly.

"W-W-What? Those men are dead. If you hadn't come along… do you know what they where going to do?"

"I can guess. I told you not too come along…"

"Screw you PECK!" She yelled.

Shaking, she sat on the hard ground as he knelt before her and spoke with a calm voice.

"Your first kill face to face? I've seen that look before, too many times"

"Yes" She shivered with fear.

"It doesn't get easier… you just have too put it too one side and move on"

"Easy for you, I know your file Peck… I've seen what you've…"

"No, you don't. The ghosts of those I've killed visit me night. Now two more… Listen too me, we have a mission too complete. If you are not able, then find a hole and wait…"

Taking a deep breath, she attempted too calm her nerves as she spoke.

"No, I'm here… you need me. Let's bury these bodies and move on. They must know someone is here by now"

"You're a good officer Rosen, never forget that" He smiled slightly.

After hiding the bodies deep in the woods, Peck and Rosen moved silently through the trees towards the old Submarine base on the shoreline. Taking up position once more, they both peered through their binoculars into the base below as Peck examined the surroundings for any way inside.

"I count… eighteen guards at key positions. Can you confirm?" Peck whispered.

"Twenty, two more in those perches in the trees" Rosen whispered.

"Got them, that is going to be a problem. If we don't take out those positions… we're spotted before we enter the base"

Rolling onto his back, Peck looked up at the afternoon sun as he thought of the next move while she lowered her binoculars and looked at him cautiously. '_What terrors had this man seen in his life too make him so cold, so dark and twisted. When he visited my parent's place… years ago, he was a happy go-lucky man, more then confidant in his abilities and those of his team. They took down greater numbers then what stands before us, with no injuries too anyone, well aside from a few broken bones and mild burns. Armed with nothing more then farming equipment, gasoline and a lighter… the four of them took down what appeared to be an entire army. Now he sits waiting for something, who is this man?_' She thought as she looked into his eyes.

"You said you're a good shot, can you take out the guard on the right?"

"Possible, Thousand Yard shot… slight breeze, humid… I only have a…"

"I know, get ready. We take out those two positions together… create a blind spot. If we do this right…"

"Rick, they guy on the left is further away…"

"I know, get ready. I can make the shot. Once they're both down, I'll move in… you take out anyone else who gets near me…"

"Wait!" She mumbled. "How the hell are we getting off this island?"

"The same way they are. There are two Subs down there, one has a crew. When I give the signal, you move in and grab Murdock, I'll free the British crew, we steal back the British Sub and run like hell…"

"Are you nuts! What about the other Sub, they'll come after us you know that!"

"Trust me!" Peck smiled darkly. "Ready?"

"No!" She winked.

Raising their twin rifles of Naval design, Peck fired first and a split second later Rosen fired off her shot from the twin silenced rifles. Seemingly at the same time, the two guards fell into their towers as Peck looked at her smiled as she released her breath and smiled slightly.

"Nice shot!" He winked. "Remind me not too get on your bad side"

Once again he moved silently through the trees as she followed him with her rifle, smiling too h herself as she mumbled too her self.

"My god, he's good!"

Approaching the Submarine base, he looked into a window as a guard fell silently behind him from the bullet fired by Rosen from her hidden position. Turning slightly, he let out a slight sigh as a one sided smile appeared on his face. Finding another guard, he quickly snapped his neck and dragged him into the tree line behind him before he switched clothes with the guard. Pulling the hat down over his face slightly, he waved at Rosen as she abandoned her position in the hillside above and moved into the compound silently. Finding a spare set of clothes, she quickly switched into the dirty and smelly clothes as she rejoined with her team member and smiled slightly.

"This shit stinks!" She moaned.

"At least we look like we belong, and smell like it too. Murdock is in that room… go!"

"Yes sir!"

Moving freely between the dirty guards, she walked towards the room where the A-Team member, H.M Murdock was being held as Peck moved towards a member of the British Submarine crew. Stepping close too a Midshipman, he coughed as the beaten and broken man looked up at him with shock as he spoke.

"I am moving…" He said slowly.

"Be sure that you do…"

Grabbing his arm, he tipped the peak of his cap as he looked into the young man's eyes with a slight smile.

"… Not that way"

"You're American?" He said with shock.

"Yes, from America… How many of the crew are left?"

"Not many, the Captain and senior crew are dead. Sub-Lieutenant Carson is the ranking officer now"

"Alright, we're moving out. Gather everyone you can, we're taking that sub and getting out of here… understand me?"

"Somewhat, who are you?" He said with confusion.

"A friend. Go, stay in cover. When I give the signal… take that boat. Make room for more…"

"Aye-Aye sir!" The man nodded.

Pulling the peak of his hat down over his eyes, Peck quickly looked around the large area before he spotted his target. In the large office, high above, a shadow moved slowly around as if yelling and waving a gun around at whom ever was in the room with him. Smiling darkly, he walked towards the room, pushing past the guards and British Naval officers as he made his way towards the room above. As he reached the door, a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him into a darkened room as it whispered into his ear.

"Not yet…"

"No better time!" Peck whispered.

"Remember the deal, first the crew and sub… then I will deal with Muetre" The voice replied.

"No! he's mine!"

"No, this has been coming for a long time. He betrayed us, all of us. I will deal with him"

"Not a chance…" Peck growled. "… We do it together then"

"Agreed!" The voice sighed. "Get rid of Rosen and the rest, then we make our move"

"Understood" Peck smiled darkly. "What then?"

"We go our separate ways… this, will finally be over"

"If you need me, you know where I am" Peck nodded.

"IF! I need you" The voice whispered. "See you in hell!"

"Hell it is!"

Held in a dark room, with only one dim light, former Captain H.M. Murdock studied charts before him as light spilled into the room around him from the open door, as it quickly closed silently footsteps where heard walking towards him as he clenched his fists and spoke.

"Not time yet, I'm not ready!"

Emerging from the darkness, a figure walked towards him with a smile on it's face as he focused his vision and looked on in shock at who was walking towards him. Quickly raising his finger too his lips, he signalled for the figure not too speak as he pointed around the room and signalled that listening devices where present. Slowly, the figure walked towards him and softly placed it's hand on his left shoulder as a calm female voice whispered into his ear.

"Take it easy H.M… We're getting you out"

"What the hell are you doing here?" He whispered.

"Come for you old friend, come on!"

"NO! not yet" He protested.

"Murdock, come on, in about ten minutes, this place is about to be dust. You don't wanna be around then"

"Airforce?" He whispered.

"Navy! Lincoln Battle Group is close by"

"How the hell did you find me? Wait, I told you not too follow me!"

"Wasn't my idea…"

The room lit up with a blinding light as four guards entered the room with weapons raised, quickly raising her weapon, Rosen frowned as four men entered the room wearing British Navy Uniforms. Behind them, a man was pushed inside as they both looked on in shock.

"Well. It appears as if we have guests. The great Templeton Peck… returns for his former friend!" A man said darkly as he entered behind them. "And who is the beautiful woman?"

"Face?" Murdock said in shock.

"Murdock. You look like shit!" Peck smirked.

"Lieutenant Junior Samantha Clarissa Rosen, United States Navy… who the hell are you?" She barked.

"Me? Ohh… I am the one who has taken over this place!" He laughed.

"Muetre!" She growled.

"That is one description. Back in the day, I was known as Captain Andrew Hicks…"

"Who?" She said with a smile.

"Ohh… you know. I was in their unit you see, I was kicked out because… _Colonel Smith_ didn't like the way I operated. What did that get him? Two bullets and a shallow grave. If it was upto me, I would have fed him too the dogs"

"You did all this, just too get back at Hannibal?" Peck growled.

"Ohh how little you know me Peck. No, I did this… because I could. What great reason can you think of? Take them, secure them. Ohh, not together… bring this young beauty too me, remove her clothes first. I want too see what a price she will bring"

"_PRICE?_" Rosen yelled.

"Ohh yes. Slave trade is… a good earner around here" Hicks laughed.

_Twenty Minutes Later…_

Stood in a small darkened room facing a door with a small window, Peck examined his surroundings as a familiar voice called out too him through the door.

"Face, it was my fault…"

"Shut UP!" He yelled.

"No, you have too listen too me… I know what happened. I'm sorry, I…"

"No, I mean shut up. Listen!"

Stripped naked and held in chains before Andrew Hicks, Samantha Rosen clenched her fists as she fought against the chains holding her in place by four large and powerful men as Hicks ran his eyes up and down her body slowly while he circled her with a smile on his face.

"She's cute, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes sir!" Called out a man.

Running his hands up her figure slowly, Hicks laughed slightly as she squirmed with each touch.

"These could be a little bigger though" He said as he pointed too her chest. "No matter though. I assume you are clean from anything nasty?"

"Go too hell!" She growled.

"No my dear, I am going someplace nice… filled with women in grass skirts and big…"

"What are you gonna do with me?" She said firmly.

"Firstly my dear. I have a buyer for those two submarines out there… a nice little place, if you like sand and hot sun. Hmmm… I may make you a part of the bargain" He laughed.

"You know that I'm gonna kill you. And your… friends here?"

"Ohh a fighter, I like that… it's sexy!" He laughed.

"Really? Release me, and I'll show you"

"Ohh I think not. You see, this trap is not for you… or PECK! You are the bait for one more… ohh, he's already on the way, such a pity that you won't be around too see it. You see, I have a buyer for those two boats out there… and yes, I think you will be an added extra for him. He has thing for young blondes. My friend, will be along soon… all you have to do my dear is stand around and look beautiful. Can you manage that?"

"Screw you!" She said as she spat in his face.

"Ohh that's not nice" He said as he wiped his face. "Perhaps I should my friends here show you the appropriate respect?"

"Touch me again, I'll kill you!" She said darkly.

The sound of a lock being picked before Peck was like music too his ears as the heavy door swung open.

"What took you so long?" Peck smiled. "What about him?" He pointed towards the other door.

Moaning slightly, the figure walked towards the second door facing them and picked the lock expertly before it swung open and Murdock stood before the figure with a smile on his face as he spoke.

"Holy… am I glad too see you!"

"Shut up FOOL!"

"B.A! give it a rest!" Peck laughed.

"Just like old times ain't it?"

"Face, can I just put him back? He drives me nuts!"

Walking out of the cell he was being held in, Murdock wrapped his arms around his old friend and kissed his cheek with a laugh as B.A pushed him away and snarled.

"Crazy Fool!"

"Where is Rosen?" Peck said firmly.

"Best guess, she's in Hick's office. God knows what they're doing too her"

"That's our first stop. B.A… get the ship ready, Murdock go with him"

"I don't know anything about Subs!" Murdock protested.

"Use the damned crew… I'm going after Rosen!"

"Another of your damned stupid plans?" B.A grunted.

"Not today. She's coming with us. I'm gonna kill Hicks, and then level this place. Now, you're either with me… or not. I really don't give a shit. Just stay outta my way!"


	4. Chapter 4

The messages had gotten through too the Lincoln Battle |Group of the plans too escape, all they had to do was await the signal too destroy the island. Silently moving through the corridors, former Lieutenant Peck took two weapons from the guards he had taken care of after he was freed from his holding cell. With his former team members, B.A creating a large distraction and Murdock getting the British crew onboard the Stolen Submarine, all that remained was too take care of Andrew Hicks, his men and free Rosen. Although he had no idea where she was being held, his best guess was in the office where Hicks had made his plans too ravage and terrorise the Caribbean ocean with his growing fleet of stolen naval vessels. Silently he moved through the shadows of the dimly lit corridors as he found an entrance too the office itself, raising his weapon, an AK-47 Assault rifle, one of the most well known and widely used weapons of it's kind, he slowly opened the door and peered inside. Spotting his target, he pushed the door open and entered quickly keeping his weapon aimed on Hicks with a dark and deadly look on his aging face.

"Where is she?" He said firmly.

"Who, the babe? Ohh… she'll be ready for transport… once my men have had their fun with her"

"Where is SHE?" He yelled.

Slowly standing, Hicks sighed as he raised his hands slightly and stepped around the desk.

"Interesting weapon, isn't it? Of course… it doesn't work without bullets!" Hicks said with a laugh in his voice. "However, this one does!"

As if with lightening speed, Hicks grabbed a pistol from his belt line and raised it towards the old warrior and squeezed the trigger. A single bullet exploded from the barrel and slammed into Peck's left arm as he staggered backwards and dropped the weapon while blood flowed from the open wound as pain ripped through his arm. Laughing, Hick trained his gun on Peck, between his eyes as he walked towards him with a large on his face.

"I've waited for this… for many years Peck. I was hoping for someone else, but I guess you will have to do!"

Staggering too his feet, Peck slowly moved towards the pistol on his belt and raised it as Hicks kicked it out of his hand, almost mocking him.

"Well, you'll have to do more then that Hicks ol' friend…"

Standing his ground, Peck clenched his fists, ignoring the pain from the bullet wound which tore through his body like a hot flame.

"… What's wrong Hicks, can't handle a fair fight? Ohh come on Hicks… I've only got one hand!" Peck laughed.

Releasing the magazine from the hand grip, he ejected the chambered round as he threw the gun away with a dark smile as he moved backwards one step and smiled darkly as he spoke.

"I've been looking forwards too this for over a decade!" He bragged.

"Yeah? Then let's dance!" Peck growled.

As Hicks leapt forwards towards him, Peck stepped too the side and kicked out, hitting his opponent in his stomach forcing him too bend forwards. With his free hand, Peck punched him hard in his face as he spun around and thrust his elbow into his back with a hard crunch. As Hicks fell too the floor with a crunch, Peck laughed out loud as he challenged him once more.

"Get up Asshole! Come on, get up!"

"Ohh, I'm not done yet PECK!"

Rolling over, Hicks flipped too his feet, circling each other slowly, Peck assessed his opponent once more, searching for any weaknesses which he could exploit during this fight. Growling like an angry dog, Hicks lunged forwards with kicks and punches, almost as if he saw the attack in slow motion, Peck moved too the left, too the right and bent backwards slightly as he avoided the fight forcing his opponent too expend energy. Once again, Hicks kicked out as peck replied with short and shallow kicks too his ankles as he blocked his former friend's attack. Finally, Hicks made one mistake as he punched out at Peck's wounded arms. Spinning around, Peck slammed his elbow into Hicks' jaw before he grabbed his head and slammed it into the desk before him.

Laughing with excitement, Hicks stood as his nose and lip poured with blood while he spoke.

"Woo! You got skills boy! I'm really gonna enjoy this one" He laughed.

Spitting blood onto the floor, he circled Peck once more before he leapt forwards, with his injured arm away from the attacker, Peck circled his opponent as he awaited the next attack which came quickly.

Since his self imposed exile, Peck had trained his mind and body in many forms of self defence including using what ever weapon he could find around him. Laughing, Hicks drew a long serrated blade from his belt line and tossed it from his left too his right hand, over and over again as he mocked Peck with the razor sharp blade. With blood dripping from his wound and almost covering his arm and side, Peck looked at the desk before him and found what he wanted, a weapon he could use too defend himself against this man.

Slashing through the air with the long blade, Hicks mocked Peck once more as he laughed out loud.

"I'm gonna cut you up Peck, any part you want me too send back too your family? Ohh wait, you don't have one!"

Once more, Hicks slashed through the air as Peck leapt over the desk and grabbed the object he could use as a weapon. As he hit the floor hard, pain shot through his body as he landed on the wounded arm, forcing the pain away he stood and circled around the desk as Hicks followed, slashing at the air like a mad man. Once more, Hicks slashed at Peck's chest as he deflected the blade with the object he retrieved from the desk, a large twelve inch long metallic ruler. Vibrations echoed down the Peck's hand from the heavy impact as he forced his hand too clamp down.

"Ohh, boy got skills I see!" Hicks laughed once more. "That wound looks painful Peck… allow me too put you out of your misery. You wanna know something ironic?"

"And what would that be?" Peck smiled with confidence.

"I kinda liked you… pity I'll have too kill you now"

Hicks lunged forwards once more with his heavy blade, seeing it almost in slow motion, Peck deflected the blade once more as he forced his left hand too grab Hicks' arm and twist until a loud crack echoed through the room. Screaming in pain, Hicks' hand let go of the heavy blade as Peck spun around and pressed his body against Hicks while he held his arm and pulled down hard over his shoulder, His arm cracked as it bent above his elbow ad he once again let out a scream in pain while Peck kicked backwards at his leg causing his leg too break from the impact on his knee. Releasing Hicks, Peck turned as he stood too the spot shaking and screaming in pain.

"Sorry ol' friend…" Peck said with regret.

Slowly, with his wounded arm, he grabbed Hicks by his shoulder as he pushed the metallic ruler into his throat with all of the force he could muster. A blood curdling sound came from Hicks' mouth as his life's blood flowed from the wound before he fell backwards and hit the floor with a hideous crunch.

"… I liked you too" He continued.

With Hicks dead, Peck looked at the wound on his shoulder, blood now covered his arm, hand and dripped onto the floor. Tearing the shirt from Hicks, Peck held back his scream as he tied it tight around his arm before he picked up Hicks' gun, replaced the magazine and searched the office for more rounds. As he left the office, the sound of gun fire echoed around as the British Navy crew fought their captors as they made their way towards the stolen submarine while a large explosion tore through the rear of the facility and caused a large fire close too the ammunitions for the two deadly weapons moored in the old abandoned base. Smiling too himself, Peck now had one more mission too complete, he must once again help Samantha Rosen as he did many years ago.

Screams of pain and dark laughter came from a room far away from the explosions, after fighting his way through Muetre's soldiers and personal guard, he reached the door. Slowly opening it, he looked around and marked his targets, four large men stood before Rosen, chained too the ceiling and floor, she was lifted up almost eight inches off the ground as the men taunted her. Silently, he checked his last magazine and sighed as he only had three bullets left. '_I'll have to do this the hard way_' He thought too himself. Sliding inside the room, he reached for the knife he took from Hicks' corpse, flipping it around in his left hand and holding it by the large blade, Peck took aim at one of the men before the young woman.

Laughing and joking with his companions, a large man ran his finger tips over the Rosen as he taunted her once more while he licked his lips as his eyes ran up and down her figure. Struggling against her binds, tears ran from her eyes as she attempted too fight off the large men before her. Laughing, the lead man reached out and ran his fingers over her lips as she attempted too bite him in defence of his violation.

"Ha-haha… this one has spirit" He laughed. "I will enjoy this!"

For a brief moment, his eyes connected with hers as pain shot through him and a sharp metal blade exited his head under his nose spraying her with his blood. Looking on in shock, she looked at the remaining three men as their heads exploded from a single gun shot too each of them, spraying her once again with blood. Panic ripped through her as she looked around the room while Peck walked towards her as he tossed away the empty gun.

"Are you okay?"

"W-What?" She said in shock.

"Sam, are you okay. Did they do anything?"

"Not yet… Keys?"

"Where?"

"The fat guy, umm right breast pocket" She said in shock. "You've been shot?"

"Yeah I know!"

After releasing her from her binds, She removed the dirty and smelly clothes from one of the men as anger and fear swelled within her. Picking up a gun from one of the dead bodies, she shot the lead man in his chest, empting the magazine as Peck picked two Automatic Rifles and placed one in her shaking hands as he spoke.

"I think he's dead Sam, Come on!"

"Right behind you!" She said harshly.

With a running fire fight towards the British Submarine, they picked up any ammunition they could find along the way. Standing on the dock before the British Submarine, Peck nodded as he spoke.

"Go, give the order"

"You're coming with me aren't you?" Sam said with anger.

"Not yet… Murdock is onboard, But B.A isn't… Sam, I've gotta find him"

"Rick…"

"Go! Get these men too safety… hey, I've been in worse scrapes then this, Go! Live your life Sam…"

"I'm not leaving you" She said with a slight hint of a tear.

"I'm not here, remember? I don't exist… Get outta here, order that damned strike. Vaporise this place!"

Slowly, Peck pushed a small note into her palm as he nodded slightly, clenching her fist shut, she nodded before she turned and walked towards the Submarine slowly. Stopping at the airlock, she took one last look at him as a single tear rolled down her face.

Launching the submarine, and finally reaching a safe distance, she looked at Murdock and nodded slightly as he sat on the cold hard steel.

"You, get me a secure line too the Lincoln Battle Group…"

"Yes Ma'am… we've got them"

"Attention USS Lincoln, this is Lieutenant Sam Rosen, code Alpha-One-Niner-Niner- Seven-Green-Alpha-Five. The island is clear… destroy that fucking place!"

"Roger that Rosen, Razor, you are clear too engage" Called out the Lincoln over the speakers.

With the periscope raised, Rosen looked through as she focused on the island while four Naval fighters passed over the island, firing their weapons causing large explosions within the facility. Closing the periscope, Rosen looked at Murdock and nodded slightly before she turned towards the closet officer and gave her order.

"Come about, set course for the Lincoln Battle Group…"

"Yes Ma'am!"

The success of the mission cost the life of one man, almost a legend too the US Armed Forces, what was unknown too Lieutenant Peck at the time, Bosco Baracos or B.A as he was simply known, had taken enemy fire during the escape and was being treated in the sickbay onboard ship. For weeks, Murdock and B.A searched the island for the body of their fallen comrade. Promoted too the rank of Full Lieutenant, Samantha Rosen was placed as officer in charge of the search teams, however they found nothing. Reinstated too his former rank and given a promotion too Colonel, Richard Bancroft or Templeton 'Faceman' Peck as he was known was given a full military funeral at Arlington National Cemetery. 50% of decades of back pay was donated too the POW/MIA Fund in his name, with the rest going too his only living relative, his sister.

Two Years Later…

Learning everything from her time with Peck, Samantha Rosen had earned yet another promotion too the Rank of Lieutenant Commander. Her ordeal during the mission two years earlier had made her a stronger and more forceful person, going after what she wanted with a tough approach, she had turned down several offers of command of her own in order too stay with the Lincoln Battle Group and complete her combat pilot training. Building up leave, she took almost a month off duty as for the first time, she stepped foot on the private island once owned by her saviour and persona hero, Templeton Peck.

Slowly, she approached the doorway of the house half hidden underground as soft music filled the air. Drawing the gun from her side, she aimed it before her as she entered. Neatly kept, the room looked less then abandoned as she looked around in shock and finally a face appeared through the darkness, illuminated only by a small fire smouldering.

"What took you so long?"

"R-Rick?" She said in shock.

"Damn it Rosen, I've been waiting for two years!" He laughed.

Slowly, Peck stood as he pointed towards the door as two faces appeared through the darkness.

"Murdock, B.A?" She said in shock.

"Ohh yeah!" Peck laughed.

"What the hell is going on? You… how?"

"Sammy, I told you once, Nothing is as it seems. Right boss?"

Feeling someone stood behind her, Rosen gripped her gun tight as she turned. Shock rippled across her face as she came face to face with a ghost from her past. Taking a long breath from the cigar in his mouth, he smiled as he exhaled and spoke the words she had heard many years ago.

"What the hell?" She said with shock. "But, you're dead… how the hell?"

"Sit down Sam, this is going too take awhile"

Gathered around the fire on the private island, everything was explained too the young Lieutenant Commander, Peck's escape from the island, the note he gave her and the sudden appearance of a dead officer and the past two years. Smiling, the white heard man took another deep breath of his cigar and smiled as he spoke.

"I love it, when a plan comes together!"

_"Framed for a murder, a crack commando unit was sent to prison by a military court for a crime they didn't commit. These men promptly escaped from a maximum security stockade to the Los Angeles underground. Today, still wanted by the government they survive as soldiers of fortune. If you have a problem, if no one else can help, and if you can find them...maybe you can hire…  
__**The A-Team**__." _

The End?

Story by: Ariston-1

Legends never die…


End file.
